


Hey Stupid, I Love You

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [42]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, F/F, Insecurity, One Shot, Short One Shot, but also some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Title based on the song "Hey Stupid, I Love You" by JP SaxeorA fic in which Carina calls her girlfriend stupid
Relationships: Carina DeLuca & Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Kudos: 143





	Hey Stupid, I Love You

Maya sat with her head between her hands. Carina deserved better. Why was someone so amazing and beautiful and funny and kind and- and well, if Maya was being honest, someone so perfect with the blonde?

They were fighting again- it was over something so petty Maya couldn’t even remember it anymore. All she could remember was eventually, Maya said she was going for a run, that she needed to run, and her sweet, gorgeous, perfect girlfriend’s dark eyes grew darker with sadness as she mumbled, “Perfect, should I have my stuff packed by the time you get back?”

The former Olympian realized what Carina was implying and she felt her body numb up, of course them fighting and her ending up going on a run would make the brunette think she would cheat again. The blonde wanted to throw up or quit. Or maybe throw up then quit Just let it be done, let  _ them _ be done. The thought crossed her mind for a second before she realized she was a terrible person. She wanted to leave Carina. The one person who has ever made her happy. 

_ “But it’s not all about you!” _ The voice inside her head insisted,  _ “Just because she makes you happy doesn’t mean you make her happy.” _

Carina hadn’t meant for Maya to hear what she had mumbled moments before, she had barely realized the words hissed out of her mouth, but the moment Maya heard, she knew.

She saw her girlfriend’s stiff posture turn basically to glue, her shoulders slumped forward and then she stumbled towards the bedroom door and slid down it before throwing her head in her hands.

“Maya, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean it,” Carina whispered softly before making her way to sit on the floor next to the blonde, she put her hand on the pale thigh the running shorts exposed to her.

“You should pack your stuff up,” Maya whispered before she rubbed a tear from under her eyes.

“Woah- wai- wait- M-Maya what?” The italian asked with a confused smile and nervous laugh as she pulled her hand back to her own body.

“You should move out,” The blonde stated as calmly as possible despite the part of her that was dying from doing this.

“We live together Maya! A-and what? You’re kicking me out because we had an argument about what we were doing for Christmas and now- now you’re what? Breaking up with me?” Carina asked with a half scoff half cry at the end. She was genuinely afraid of what Maya’s answer would be. The curt little nod was worse than what she imagined, she imagined the blonde at least giving her an answer.

“C-Can I ask why?” The doctor choked out through the tears she was trying (and failing) to hide.

“Because, Carina!” Maya started loudly before taking a breath and starting to speak softer, “Because I hurt you, I keep hurting you despite my best intention to be better and to make you happy, I hurt you and I use you. I use you for my own happiness, I love you, but I can’t have you stay just because you make me happy an-”

“Shut up,” Carina cut her off (and caught her off guard).

“Wha-”

“Just- Just shut up, Maya! You have to stop! My whole life has already been decided by people assuming how I feel and what I want. I don’t need you to tell me. I need to love you and be loved by you to be happy, not hear your- dare I say pathetic- attempts of trying to make things right. We’re fine. I love you, and I want you, so unless you just honestly don’t want me then shut up!”

Maya stared at her girlfriend in awe. That isn’t what she was expecting. Like at all. She was expecting Carina to get mad at her, leave with the possibility of coming back- maybe even slap her, it’s not like she didn’t deserve it, but no she got scolded instead, and she honestly wasn’t too upset about that.

Within an hour, she found herself naked in their bed, the argued over Christmas plans long forgotten.

She had her head on the doctor’s chest and was perfectly content to just be there, she was happy. Carina made her so happy, and so, she told the Italian that;

“You make me so happy, baby.”

“You make me happy too, bella,” Carina whispered before pressing a kiss to Maya’s hair before they both decided it was time to take a nap. Later that day, when Maya woke up, the other side of the bed was empty.

She rolled out of bed, threw some loose clothes on and made her way to the kitchen where she saw Vic and Carina sitting on the couch laughing about something.

“‘Morning, Maya,” Vic said happily. Maya replied with a small, curt, “Morning,” before going to get herself a cup of coffee.

Carina had let her sleep until 11am which was weird, their fight was at 7am and Maya was back asleep by 8:30. She had basically had a 2 and a half hour nap before noon.

Maya avoided eye contact with her girlfriend until she heard a soft playful, “Hey Stupid,” from her girlfriend’s calming accent. Maya swirled around on her face to look at Carina who smiled playfully, “I love you.”


End file.
